


I Saw Stevie Kissing Santa Clause

by DowagerEmpress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, PWP without Porn, Roleplay, Santa Kink, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerEmpress/pseuds/DowagerEmpress
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bucky still hasn't found the perfect gift for Steve. Who would've though that a display in a mall window would give Bucky the inspiration he needed to make sure this would be a Christmas that Steve would never forget.





	I Saw Stevie Kissing Santa Clause

Bucky dodged and wove through the crowd, moving as easily as a fish through water. The times when he’d be constantly looking over his shoulder were long over. Hydra had been all but eradicated and now his only worry was getting an elbow from someone who thought Bucky was after the last Starktech phone.

_Ugh_ , Christmas shopping. Bucky had hated it in the 30s and he hated it now.

Ok, so maybe it was his fault because despite his best intentions, he always somehow managed to leave it until Christmas Eve.

At least this year he could blame Nat. Leave it to her to turn Bucky’s Christmas shopping into a full-blown Avenger’s style recon mission. Bucky had had to pull out evey trick in the Winter Soldier’s repertoire to shake her every time he tried to go shopping. In the end it hadn’t mattered; he hadn’t been able to find anything.

He was almost grateful that Enchantress had brought a hoard of frost giants to attack New York. She’d be no problem for the Avengers to dispatch, and it meant Bucky could do his shopping in peace.

So far he’d managed to get something for everyone—except Steve. He’d got Nat a new pair of pointe shoes—she’d lost her old ones when the Vulture had attacked the tower. For Thor he’d bought an English-to-Russian dictionary—the god had been asking him and Nat to teach him after he’d walked in on them conversing in rapid Russian. Bucky had got Clint the latest collection of Nerf guns; Bruce was getting a pair of boxing gloves and a promise of lessons; and for Tony, a lump of coal—that’s what he got for having F.R.I.D.A.Y. paint his arm in alternating stripes of red and green.

Finding something for Steve was proving extremely difficult however. Steve was one of the least materialistic people in the world. All he wanted for Christmas was “Peace on earth, and good will to all, Buck”, and goddamnit the bastard meant it.

Bucky wanted to get him something he’d actually like. Something he could really use. Something that would show Steve just how much he meant to him.

Bucky was about to give-up and leave the mall, when something caught his eye. He turned to give the window display his full attention. As he took in what he was seeing, a sly smile spread across his face.

___________________________

Steve trudged through the door, rubble and dust in his hair, a bone deep ache in his shoulders. There was a small patch of frostbite on his cheek that twinged and itched as it rapidly healed. Steve had to resist the urge to scratch it. All he wanted to do was collapse into bed and sleep until New Years.

Bucky appeared in the doorway sipping a mug of eggnog.

“ _So_ , how’d it go?” Bucky sing-songed.

“Ugh! I do not like that woman,” Steve cried.

“That bad,huh?”

Steve nodded grimly. “The general Asgardian powers would be bad enough, but she has to have magic too? It’s just not fair.” He grunted as he sloughed off his shield and hung it on the wall. “Lucky for us the frost giants weren’t here of their own volition.”

“Really? Why were they here then?” Bucky asked, cocking his head, watching Steve as he started unstrapping his uniform.

“Apparently Enchantress has a magic kiss. Makes men obey her blindly. She actually got Sam under her thrall for a little bit,” Steve laughed a little to himself, remembering the dopey look on Sam’s face. “A swift slap upside the head from Clint snapped him—and the frost giants—out of it though. After that, the frost giants turned on her and dragged her back to Jotunheim.”

“Sounds like a real pain,” Bucky hummed. “Wasn’t too bad though?”

“Nah, it wasn’t. Just tiring… and _cold_.” Steve grimaced and shivered dramatically.

Bucky put down his mug on the sideboard, crossing to Steve and taking him in his arms. Steve melted into him, his nose burrowing into his long brown hair. Bucky smelled like cinnamon and cloves. The tension that Steve had been carrying left him as he sagged into the support that Bucky offered.

With the tension eased, Steve realized how truly cold he was. He clung to Bucky, pressing their bodies together in as many places as possible, trying to steal warmth.

“If the world could only see…Captain America: Cuddle Monster,” Bucky laughed. Still, despite the teasing tone, he pulled Steve tighter and began rubbing his back.

They stood in the foyer of their home for several more minutes, Steve clinging to Bucky while he swayed them back and forth. After awhile, Bucky pulled away. He placed a lingering kiss on Steve’s cheek.

“Go take a shower, love. Warm up a little. I’ll have some eggnog waiting for you.”

“Thanks, doll.” Steve smiled dopily at Bucky as he walked back toward the kitchen, humming _The Christmas Waltz_.

He climbed the stairs, stripping off his uniform as he went. By the time he reached the door to their bedroom, he was down to his underwear. He turned on the shower and climbed in without waiting for the water to heat up.

He winced at the cool spray, ducking his head to make sure every part of him was wet. Gradually steam filled the small room. Steve sighed letting the water sluice down his body, taking the dirt with it. He grabbed some of Bucky’s shampoo, figuring he wouldn’t mind this once. The familiar scent made Steve smile as he massaged his scalp. Steve found himself humming the same song Bucky had been as he continued washing, growing more and more eager to curl up with Bucky in front of the fire.

______________________________________

Bucky heard Steve as he headed up the stairs, the occasional thud of his uniform hitting the floor alerting Bucky to his progress. True to his word, Bucky poured Steve a mug of eggnog, adding a generous helping of the Asgardian whiskey Thor had given them.

Hearing the water turn on above him, Bucky put Steve’s mug back into the fridge, and headed back into the foyer. Steve would likely take his time in the shower, but Bucky worked quickly regardless. Followed the trail of clothes Steve had left, picking them up as he went.

He reached under the bed, retrieving Steve’s present from where he’d hidden it. Creeping to the door of the bathroom, he deftly picked the lock and slid inside. The scent of clove and cinnamon hung in the air. Bucky smirked. The little shit was using his shampoo. As quietly as he could, Bucky placed the wrapped box on the counter, and snuck back out.

He headed back downstairs and into their den. The fire had burned low, and so he added another log, watching with satisfactions as flames leapt up around it. He smiled fondly at the tree in the corner. Steve and Bucky had fought for a week over whether or not they should get a real or artificial tree. In the end, Bucky had won, and they’d ended up with an artificial tree. It was less maintenance than a real tree, neither one of them would have to deal with the unpleasant task of stringing lights on it, and a few air fresheners discreetly tucked among the branches provided the nice pine smell.

The tree itself glowed with warm, white light. Steve had insisted on decorating it in a silver and gold colour scheme—Tony had been mildly offended when Steve had refused to put the set of mini-Avengers on the tree. Bucky had instead appropriated the figures into a makeshift nativity, which sat in the window next to the tree.

Hearing the water turn off upstairs, Bucky hurried back to the kitchen. He grabbed Steve’s eggnog, as well as a plate of Christmas cookies Laura had sent them. Bucky put the mug and plate down on the coffee table before slipping into the downstairs powder room.

________________________________________

Steve fought with himself turning off the shower. On the one hand… Bucky. But on the other hand… _cooold_. In the end, Bucky won. Ripping the bandaid off, Steve shut the water off and ripped open the shower curtain. He stood there, letting the water drip off of him before toweling off.

He stepped out of the shower feeling more alive and alert than he had been before. New York was safe for another day, and he was ready to spend Christmas with his best guy. Steve stopped when he saw the brightly wrapped box with addressed to him sitting on the counter.

The box was wrapped in red and green plaid paper, with a big green ribbon tied around it. A gift tag on the box read “To Stevie, From Santa”. He brought the box out to the bedroom, smiling fondly when he saw that Bucky had gathered up his uniform and put it in the hamper. He sat down on the bed and unwrapped the present.

A huge grin split across Steve’s face, and he let out a soft chuckle when he saw what was inside it. He changed into the outfit right away, sighing contentedly as the soft fleece slid over his bare skin. Looking in the mirror, Steve couldn’t help smiling again. Bucky had bought him a reindeer onesie, complete with antlers and a red nose on the hood. The brown fleece clung to his broad shoulders, but Bucky had managed to find a large enough size that the onesie was still comfortably roomy.

Not able to wait any longer, Steve hurried downstairs to find Bucky. He beelined for the den hoping to find Bucky there. The room was empty, but the fire was roaring and a plate of cookies was laid out next to two mugs of eggnog, so Bucky couldn’t be too far away.

“I see you found your gift,” Bucky said from behind him.

Steve turned around to find Bucky, leaned up against the door, a devilish grin on his face. He was dressed similarly to Steve, except that his onesie was tighter and made to resemble a Santa suit. The material clung to Bucky, the black belt emphasizing his tiny waist. The furry cuffs fit snugly around his long, lean muscles. The buttons were only half-done revealing a teasing strip of toned, tan chest. Bucky toyed with the pom-pom on the hood absentmindedly. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. “Uh—yeah,” Steve managed to get out.

Bucky’s smile grew wider. He crossed the room to Steve, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Looks good on you. You like?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Buck. I love it.”

“Y’know,” Bucky hummed, moving around behind Steve, hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder while his hands found their way around his waist. “This is only part one, but…”

“But what?” Steve breathed. Bucky’s thumbs had started rubbing circles over his hip bones.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ll like part two. Why don’t you come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you’d like for Christmas?” Bucky said releasing Steve. Steve turned to watch Bucky saunter to the couch, and sink into the cushions legs open and inviting. Bucky patted his lap encouragingly.

Swallowing hard, Steve made to follow him. He sank down onto Bucky’s lap, knees coming to rest on either side of Bucky’s hips. Goosebumps broke out across Steve’s back when Bucky once again placed his hands on Steve’s hips, thumbs resuming their circular pattern.

Steve couldn’t help the shiver that went through him. His entire nervous system felt electric. Every movement of Bucky below him sent a jolt coursing through him. The sensations grew as Bucky hands wandered from his hips up his side and back. Bucky’s hands moved with calculated casualness, hitting all of the spots he knew drove Steve crazy, all the while seemingly oblivious to the effect his actions were having.

Steve nearly lost it, letting out a strangled sound, when Bucky’s thumbs “accidentally” brushed across his nipples. The onesie was starting to feel too warm. He could feel himself growing embarrassingly hard.

“Have you been a good boy this year?” Bucky purred.

“Y—yes,” Steve panted. “I’ve—I’ve been good.”

“Oh too bad,” Bucky pouted. “Because this next gift is pretty… naughty.” He rolled his hips for emphasis.

Steve gasped as he felt Bucky’s erection brush against his ass.

“P—p—please?” Steve stuttered.

Bucky sat up. Steve whimpered as the movement cause the fabric of the onesie to shift and drag over his sensitive cock. Bucky sucked a kiss into the sensitive bit of Steve’s neck, just below his ear. Steve was trembling when Bucky pulled back.

“Go ahead… unwrap me,” Bucky whispered right next Steve’s ear.

Steve was all frantic hands as he raced to undo the rest of the buttons of Bucky’s onesie. The sensations of relief  and arousal doubled as his hands slid across Bucky’s chest. He slid the fabric away, brushing his hands over Bucky’s shoulders and down his back. The top part of the onesie fell away, Bucky freeing his arms from the garment, leaving his chest bare beneath Steve.

In one fluid motions, Bucky moved them both to standing. His onesie hung low on his hips, revealing a line of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband. Steve dragged his hands down Bucky’s sides, causing the onesie to fall the rest of the way to the floor.

“My turn,” Bucky said before bringing his mouth to Steve’s.

The kiss was passionate. Burning. Bucky bit softly at his lower lip, tugging slightly, earning a moan from Steve. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve responded quickly, welcoming Bucky in. They broke apart finally, gasping for air.

Bucky recovered first, peppering Steve’s face with a series of quick pecks. He placed one final, slow kiss on Steves’ lips before bending down to take the zipper of the reindeer onesie in his teeth. Slowly, Bucky descended to the floor, never breaking eye contact with Steve. When Bucky was on his knees in front of Steve, he dropped the zipper out of his mouth.

Kneeling up fully, Bucky slid his hands underneath the fleece, exposing more of Steve’s stomach. He trailed his way back down Steve’s body, leaving kisses in his wake. He paid special attention to Steve’s hip bones, sucking hickies into the skin.

Steve trembled beneath him, letting out little gasps and breathy moans. Through lidded eyes, he looked down at Bucky. Snaking one hand into Bucky’s hair, Steve tugged slightly, pulling Bucky back to his feet, before kissing him. He broke the kiss by pulling Bucky’s hair, the way he knew he liked it, causing Bucky to gasp.

Steve kissed Bucky once more on the corner of his mouth before attaching himself to the hollow of Bucky’s throat.

“N—n—not fair,” Bucky panted.

“What’s not fair?” Steve murmured into Bucky’s neck.

“This,” Bucky replied, before his hand came up to tweak Steve’s nipple.

Steve withdrew with a gasp. Bucky took the opportunity to slip his hands underneath Steve’s onesie, finally sliding it off of him. He didn’t give Steve a chance to react. He kissed his way down Steve’s chest until he reached his left nipple. He bit gently at the sensitive nub. Steve made the most beautiful gasping sounds with Bucky's every move. He alternated between bites and licks, while his hands roamed the rest of Steve’s body.

His metal hand came to rest on Steve’s ass, giving it a slap and a squeeze. His other hand found its way to Steve’s cock. He gave it a few experimental tugs.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned.

“Thought you’d like that,” Bucky smirked. “Think you’ll like this even better thought.”

Before Steve could process what he’d said, Bucky had sunk to his knees and taken the tip of Steve’s cock in his mouth. Bucky gave the head a lick, catching a salty drop of precum on his tongue.

Steve’s knees buckled slightly.

Bucky swirled his tongue around the head. He was in no rush, and he enjoyed torturing Steve like this. He let the head drop from his mouth. Instead, he licked a long stripe up the inside of Steve’s thigh. He repeated this on the other other side, dragging his tongue across Steve’s balls when he was finished. He continued laving Steve’s balls with his tongue, revelling in the tiny, desperate sounds he could elicit from Steve.

“Please, Buck.”

“Please what?” he asked, giving Steve’s shaft a lick.

“Please suck my cock,” Steve begged.

Bucky’s torture was killing him. Every lick; every movement sent pleasure racing through him.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Bucky replied. He licked another long stripe up the underside of Steve’s cock before swallowing the entire thing.

He buried his nose in the coarse hair at the base, enjoying Steve’s natural musk mixed with the lavender soap he used. The tip of Steve’s cock brushed the back of Bucky’s throat, making him gag slightly.

Bucky felt Steve’s fingers work their way through his hair, tugging to the point of pleasure, just before it turned over to pain. Steve and Bucky worked together, bobbing Bucky’s head on up and down on Steve’s cock.

Steve’s mind went blank. All he could focus on was the pleasure coursing through him and the mouth on him. He began thrusting into the hot, wet mouth. It was a sloppy blowjob. His cock went in Bucky’s mouth as often as it didn’t, smearing saliva and precum all over Bucky’s face.

Steve looked down at Bucky. The lust was plain in his eyes, his lips shiny and swollen. His tongue kept flicking out of his mouth desperate to get another taste of Steve. Steve obliged him happily.

Bucky latched onto Steve’s cock, determined not to let it escape. Luckily, Bucky had long ago learned how to breathe only through his nose, a skill for which he was grateful. He massaged and tugged at Steve’s balls with one hand, while the other snaked around to finger his hole.

Steve wasn’t the biggest fan of bottoming, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like a bit of ass play. Bucky knew that, and knew that the easiest way to get Steve off was a bit of fingering. As he continued to work Steve’s cock with his mouth, he swirled the tip of his finger around the sensitive rim of muscle of Steve’s ass.

It sent rippling waves of pleasure through Steve. He knew he wouldn’t last long. His hip began to stutter erratically as he continued to fuck Bucky’s face. Incoherent noises and profanities streamed from Steve’s mouth.

Bucky came off of Steve’s cock with a pop. He stared up into Steve’s eyes as he pumped him to his orgasm.

“Yeah, c’mon baby. Cum for me. All over my face. That’s it,” Bucky encouraged.

Steve came with a shout. White ropes of cum burst from his cock, painting Bucky’s face. Stars swam across his vision, and he fell to his knees, collapsing into Bucky.

___________________________________

Christmas morning dawned bright and sunny. Snow had fallen during the night, gilding the city with a fresh blanket of white. Looking out their den window, Steve couldn’t help but think it looked like a scene they’d use in a tourism brochure.

Bucky came up behind him, hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder. He handed Steve a cup of coffee, before giving him a squeeze.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it.”

“Yeah. It is,” Steve replied.

“Y’know…” Bucky began.

Steve turned in Bucky’s arms, raising one eyebrow in a silent question.

“Santa may have brought one more gift.”

Steve laughed. “I don’t think I have another round in me Buck. Even with the enhancement, ten is my limit.”

“Not that.” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Then what?” Steve asked.

Bucky delicately extricated himself from Steve’s arms and disappeared for a moment. When he came back into the room he was carrying a tiny silver package tied with a red ribbon.

“Why Bucky, are trying to make an honest man out of me?” Steve teased.

“Maybe someday, Rogers. But not today. Here.” Bucky thrust the package into Steve’s hands. “Merry Christmas, Stevie,” Bucky murmured.

If Steve didn’t know any better he would’ve said Bucky looked nervous. He slid the bow off, and carefully undid the tape. Something about the way Bucky was watching him told him this wasn’t the sort of thing you tore into. He slid the paper off, revealing a tiny black box.

His breath caught when he opened the box.

“They aren’t the originals. Hydra took those from me.”

Tears sprang to Steve’s eyes as he stared down at the dog tags nestled in the black velvet of the box.

“I may not be ready to go on missions yet. But…” Bucky swallowed hard. “I want you to know, everytime you’re out there, I’m out there with you.” He took the dog tags out of the box and fastened them around Steve’s neck. “’Til the end of the line.”

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sex scene/smut I've ever written. It started as a sort of challenge to just write straight-up porn. It ended up with a bit of heart, and as something I'm pretty proud of. Any constructive comments on ways I could improve and sexy time scenes I write in the future would be appreciated though.
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas to Mollus. This is all for you. *finger guns, click*


End file.
